Reignta, Onyx
by Flint-Flareon
Summary: Take a step into the land of Reignta, this version follows a trainer named Chase. Paired with an eevee, he will race his rival to the league
1. Onyx side, start

Chapter 1, Onyx side, start

---------------------------------------------------------------------

This story will be told through two perspectives. this side is tells the side of the trainer Chase. to veiw the other trainers side.my friend Chaos-Knux has it. the story will take place on the land called Reignta. Reignta is at least twice as big as Kanto, and due to the fact it is somewhat close to Kanto, But closer to Hoeen, it has alot of the Hoeen and Kanto pokemon, Johto pokemon are here as well but are rarer then the others. due to it's larger size. it has fourteen gyms, but trainers only need to collect eight badges. this leaves the trainers to decide who they want to challenge

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase groaned as he looked up at the familiar charizard alarm clock, roaring in a successful attempt to wake him up. He walked over to it and turned it off. He Then Changed into his Dark blue jeans, blue shirt, and orange vest. He went over and grabbed his orange cap and put it on his black hair backwards, letting some of his hair slip out. He gave a sigh,

"Please let it be today" he muttered to himself. It had been a week since his friend Riku's birthday and he was waiting for a certain call. he went downstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a small carton of orange juice and tried opening it, "_stupid carton"_ he thought to himself, struggling to open it. his wait was making him irritable, he finally opened it when his mom came in the kitchen

"Morning Chase, you got a call from Professor Marco" She said, hearing this made Chase almost choke on his juice.

"What did he have to say!" Chase asked, An eager look on his face

"He wanted to see you and Riku down at his labs, said something about a late present or something..." this was all Chase had to hear, he rushed for the door

"I'm heading down to Marco labs then! see ya later mom!" he ran out the front door to and ran down the path to Riku's house, there Riku was already waiting for him. Without saying anything they slapped a high-five.

"Hey Riku! Did ya hear?" He asked his friend excitedly

"Hear what?" Riku asked, wondering why his friend was so excited

"Marco said he had something for us, Said it was a late present, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" This made Riku just as excited as Chase

"What do you think? Let's get going!" he shouted and they headed to the labs. The town of Sapling Town wasn't very big. with just a few people living there, a pokemon Lab was there that was run by Professer Marco, and a small pokemon center. As the two headed to the labs, both couldn't wat to see what the Professer had for them. He teased them earlier saying that he had a present for both of them when the time was right. an now it was time

"So what do you think ol' Marco has for us?" Chase asked still walking

"I don't know, better be somethin good…" Riku replied thinking of what he could have soon when the competive side of chase took over. a smile stretched across his face

"Hey Riku...Race you there!" He shouted, running at top speed

"You're on!" Riku started running after Chase and quickly caught up, Chase hated to lose so he quickly thought something up

"Hey Riku, your shoe's untied!" he said pointing down.

"Huh?" Riku fell for it and took his eyes off where he was running, he then collided head first into a tree. This left Chase to finish the race

"Yeah I won!" he shouted, looking over at his confused friend.

"What! No fair! I was attacked by a tree!" Riku shouted in defence

"You were the one to let your guard down!" Chase said laughing. A little mad, Riku looked down to tie his shoe, only they weren't untied.

"Hey! My shoes were tied!" he shouted he growled, he gave a nasty glare at Chase. Riku had a short fuse and Chase just lit it

"H-Hey lighten up man..." Chase said nervously, getting ready to run at any time

"That's it!" he roared and began running after him

"Ack!" was all Chase could shout running for his life. he quickly ran into the Lab building

"Get back here!" Riku shouted chasing him. they ran all around the labs. This was not new for the scientists, and without even looking they moved anything in their way as they ran by. Chase finally made it to Marco's office and quicly held the door behind him. Marco looked up at the noise of slamming and just raised his eyebrow at Chase.

"Enraged Riku again?" he said to him.

"Open this door!" Riku shouted, banging the door trying to get it open

"I swear he was a gyarados in a past life!" Chase said regarding his friend's temper problem

"I heard that!" Riku shouted and started banging harder, it was too much for chse and he finally pried the door open.

"Ha! Now..." he started but then saw Marco and calmed down "Oh, yeah I almost forgot why we came here..." Chase gave a sigh of relief and calmed down

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?You two remind me of a seviper and zangoose" Marco chuckled

"He started it!" Riku shouted defencively

"Well you fell for it!" Chase said, giving a sharp glare at Riku, he glared right back and the two dove at eachother. Marco saw this and pulled the two apart

"No, you two! Save it!" he shouted, stuggling to prevent the two from strangling eachother

"Fine..." Riku said still feeling kind of angry

"Anyway, I have something here for you two" Marco said, he went to his desk and picked up two pokeballs from his desk and handed one to each of them

"Awesome!" Riku and Chase said at the same time, the anger in both fo them dissappeared all at once. They opened the balls to reveal two small brown fox-like pokemon, both Chase and Riku looked at them smiling

"Cool! Err, what are they?" Riku asked, not ever seeing one before

"uhh...Oh yeah! I think they're called evons or something…" Chase said, sounding unsure

"That's eevee, treat them nicely now" Marco corrected chase.

"I was hoping for something more viscous...but these are good." Riku said kneeling down to look at the eevees

"oh not to fear, they can be pretty powerful if raised right" Marco said to reassure Riku

"Oh, well in that case, which one do you want Chase?" he asked looking at the eevees

"This one" Chase said petting the eevee's head. the eevee jumped with joy and started running around.

"Fine, I got this one then. Come 'ere... err...fur ball." Riku's eevee felt insulted and bit his hand "Oww!" Riku shouted "He bit me!" Chase was trying to hold back any laughter, he cleared his head.

"I think he doesn't like being called fur ball Riku"

"Ya Think..." Riku said sarcasticly

"Why don't you name him? maybe that will give him a sign of good will"

"Ok, how about...Dash?" Riku said, his eevee smiled at him smiled ay him

"I think he likes it" Chase said

"I guess so, as long as he doesn't bite me again!"

"I think he just felt insulted"

"Maybe...anyway, how can these furb- err, eevees get any stronger?" he asked Marco

"heh, can they get stronger? they can become one of five different forms, They're one of the most unique pokemon"

"Five forms!" He said shocked

"uhh...yeah! Now I remember...kinda" Chase said, sounding unsure again

"What?" asked Riku

"It was during class one day, the teacher was talking about them...I think I fell asleep though."

"You fell asleep?" Riku shouted, starting to get to angry again. "Sleep during history class, like I do!"

"Wait...why don't you remember that lesson either?" Chase said in defence

"Uh...well...I didn't get enough sleep that day!" Riku said nervously

"Well we won't be sleeping though classes anymore. now that we have our licenses. we're excused from school, remember?" Chase said remembering how they got their lisences shortly after their birthdays.

"Yeah! We're free!" Riku said happiliy

Chase looked own at the feeling of his pant leg being tugged "What is it eevee?" he asked, seeing it was his eevee. his eevee looked at him, then looked at Dash,

"I think it might want a name." Riku said, eevee nodded to tell him he was right

"ok then..." Chase looked over and smiled at Riku "...How 'bout Rush"

"Sounds good to me. Does your eevee like it?"

Rush began to run around in happiness "Yeah...seems to fit him too, he's very energetic" Chase said

"Yeah, anyway, Marco how do these eevees here evolve?" Riku asked the Professor

"Well find out on your own, here" Prof. Marco said as he handed each a pokedex

"Fine..." He muttered, grabbing one. Chase took his and looked at it

"How do we use these anyway?" He asked

"Yeah, they look like some sort of video game things..." Riku said, just as confused Chase began to joke around and sniffed it

"they smell kinda funny..." he joked

Riku laughed a little then sniffed his "Yeah, they sorta smell like furball here...Oops!" Dash growled at him and started chasing him around the office. Chase just slapped his forehead

"He's gone crazy!" Riku yelled as he ran from the angry eevee

"Just apologize or something..." Chase suggested

"Ok, settle down Dash. I didn't mean - Ouch!" He tried to apologise but was bitten on the arm by Dash

"Well one things for certain, he seems to like revenge" Chase regarded the eevee

"Why you..." Riku said, Dash growled back at him

"Uh-Oh," Chase said looking at the two. Rush got frightened and ran behind Chase. Marco saw the two and sighed.

"ok, ok! I give up already!" He said to hie eevee. Dash grinned triumphantly

"you two should get along very well once you manage to stop that" Chase said

"Ok but, the he's e-v-i-l!" Riku said hoping Dash couldn't spell

"Not really...he's just like you" Chase said, relating the two. Dash smiled happily.

"You know, my new trainer has a point" Rush said to Dash in his eevee tounge

"He shouldn't call me furball!" Dash yelled "Then I won't have to bite him all the time!"

"well...we kind of are balls of fur..." Rush said cautiosly

"But I still don't like Furball!" Dash shouted. "If he calls me furball one more time..." He threatened

"Uhh, can't he just put you back in your ball if you threaten him?"

"...I think he lacks the brain power." Dash said, Getting that impresion of Riku

"can't argue with that, but my trainer seems to be smarter...he could tell him" Said Rush

"Dang…your right!" Dash realised "Ok, I'll ease up on the threats then...for now..."

"What's going on?" Chase asked, regarding the eevees conversation

"Beats me...I don't speak eevee..." Riku said

"you barely speak human" Chase teased

"Haha...hey!" the joke sunk in

"I'm just kidding man" Chase said holding his hands up

"You'd better...so, what do you think there talking about?" Riku asked

"I dunno, maybe something about their thoughts on us?"

"Maybe...Hey I have an Idea! What do you say to a battle?" Prof. Marco learned to ignore the two but hearing theis he had to say something

"Not in here your not!" He shouted, "You two do enough damage as it is!"

"I wouldn't say we do _that_ much damage..." Riku said quietly

"I know, at least ever since..." Chase cut himself off "how 'bout we go to our secret spot?" He changed the subject

"good idea! Come on Dash!" He called his eevee, Dash followed

"Let's go Rush!" Chase said, his eevee doing the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter. The two will battle the next chapter


	2. Onyx side, First battle

Onyx side, First battle

The two walked out to a small clearing in the nearby forest, this place the two made thier secret spot, it was large enough for them to battle with. The two walked into it with their eevees and readied for battle.

"You ready to be beat Riku?" Chase shouted tauntingly

"Only if your ready to lose!" Riku shouted back

"This is it buddy" Chase said to rush. he then whispered to Rush "If we start to lose I'll say sneasel tactics, the pretend to look like you almost beat, that'll get them open for a sneak attack" Rush nodded and grinned at the plan he had

"Let's go Dash!" Riku said to Dash. All of them were finished with preperations and gave and order

"Go, Tackle now!" The two trainers shouted at once, the eevees charged a eachother and hit headfirst, resulting in both getting knocked back, but neither were hurt badly

"Dash, sand-attack!" Riku shouted, Dash jumped to his feet and kicked up a cloud at dust as Rush using his hind legs.

"Don't let it hit you Rush! Tail whip it away!" After getting up, Rush quickly turned around and deflected the sand-attack with one swing of his tail.

"Not bad, but not good enough! Dash, Tackle!" Rush didn't have the time to dodge since he was turned around as Dash tackled him from behind and pushed him to the ground.

"Argh! I can't lose" Chase shouted he hid his grin and whispered "Sneasel tactic" and Rush pretended to be weak "Rush...are you ok?...come on..." Chase faked

"No strength left huh?" Riku said confiently, "Dash, let's wrap this up with tackle!"

_"That's it,"_ Chase though to himself, waiting for the time to strike, "Now! Sand attack!" He shouted

"What!" he shouts in shock.When Dash ran close enough, Rush kicked up another cloud of dust at Dash. He yelped as he tried to shake it off.

"Now tackle!" Chase shouted,Chase followed up on his combo move. Rush dove into Dash and sent him into the ground. Riku was infuriated.

"Argh! You tricked me again!" He shouted

"You let your guard down again" Chase said grinning at him

"Oh yeah? Dash, full power Tackle!" He shouted angrily.

"Don't let that get to you Rush, Tackle attack! Give it all you got!" Chase shouted. The two eevees charged at full speed at one another, they collieded head to head and were render unconcouis at the same time.

"Whoa! Are they ok?" Chase shouted out

"Dash…they're out cold…" Riku said checking his eevee

"I'm sorry buddy...let's get them to the center Riku" Chase said while picking rush up

"Ok" Riku agreed, looking worried

"Wow, didn't see that coming...I hope they don't hate us for this..." Chase said, slight fear in his voice

"Yeah...they should be ok after Nurse Joy checks them out" Riku said as they reached the pokecenter

"Excuse me nurse joy..." Chase said quietly, Nurse Joy turned around and saw the boys holding the knocked out eevees

"What happened to them?" She asked

"um...a snorlax did it!" Riku said, not wanting to be yelled at

"Don't lie Riku, they were a little overzealous in their first battle" Chase admitted "Fine! They got hurt fighting each other! Happy now?" Riku said, feeling angry again

"Well don't let them get so carried away! Young pokemon don't know when to stop!"

"Well, we're still young too..." Chase said, sounding intimidated

Nurse Joy Sighed "that's true...Just try to show more restraint next time alright?

"ok..." Riku said, calming down

Joy looked at the eevees "they're only are unconscious, i can fix heal in just a few minutes" Riku just replied with a worried stare,

Nurse Joy then took them into back room "You two stay out here, I'll be back in a minute"

Chase and Riku headed into the lobby, Chase went to the vending machine and got some soda and handed a can to Riku "Here man, this'll calm you" he said

"...Thanks..." Riku said and took a drink, still thinking about the two eevees

"She said they'd be ok" Chase said trying to make his friend feel better

"Yeah but, we got carried away..." Riku said, showing signs of regret

"I'm sure they got just as lost in their first battle as we did..." Chase said looking down

"Maybe..." Riku said while taking another sip.

They remained silent for a few minutes, When Joy walked in followed by dash and rush, looking recovered

"Dash!" Riku Said excitedly as he picked up Dash

"Rush! Are you ok? I'm so sorry" Chase said while picking up Rush

"Yeah, me too Dash" Riku said

"It's ok" Rush and Dash said even though Chase and Riku couldn't understand them

Both trainers, seemed to know what they said, and they soon started talking about the future "Well Riku...it seems that we're soon gonna head out, huh?" Chase said

"Yup, the whole gym challenge thing..." Riku said

"Well we need only eights badges, perhaps it's best if we went our seprate ways..." Chase said

"...Yeah, I guess so..." Riku said, they were soon interupted by a voice

"Riku! are you here?" came the voice, Chase and Riku instantly knew who it was

"Oh no..." Riku said in fear

"Brat alert!" Chase whispered

"There you are..." She Stopped when she noticed Chase. "Hi Chase!" She says in that girly tone, it was Jasmine, and she has a crush on Chase

"Uhh..." Chase Deepened his voice "I have no idea who you are talking about young lady...I'm not any Chase"

"You can't fool me Chasy!" She said giggling

"Don't call me that Brat!" Chase shouted

"Aw, you thought up a name for me too...how sweet!" She said then hugged him. Riku started laughing his head off.

"Get off me!" he shouted futilely trying to push her off "Riku help!"

Riku was laughing on the ground by now. "my ribs!" he shouted while still laughing

"What are they doing?" Dash asks Rush staring at their trainers confused about their behavior

" I have no idea..." Rush said, Jasmine heard them and saw them

"Aww! They're so cute!" she said picking them up and started squeezing them

"She's crazy!" Dash shouted, struggling to break free

"Ack! why won't she let go?" Rush said doing the same

"He sis! Put them down!" Riku shouted at Jasmine

"Leave Rush alone!" Chase shouted

"Aww...they're so cute though..." she said and put them down.

"Your bad enough strangling me, but leave my eevee out of this!" Chase shouted

"They're called Eevee? There so cute, just like you!" Sha said and ran up hugged Chase again.

"No! Urgh..." was all he could get out

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Riku balled out in laughter again

"So, when's the wedding?" Riku asked

"Your...not...helping!" Chase struggled out

"A wedding?" She said as her eye's light up

"No!" Chase shouted and started struggling even harder "Stupid...death...grip!"

"This is rich! Ha ha ha Call it payback for that shoe thing!" Riku said And continued laughing "He says he like you too.." he lied

"I'm...gonna...get...you...Riku!" Chase squeaked "Let go you leech!"

Riku laughed evilly then noticed both Eevee's are gone. "Hey! Where did Dash and Rush go?" he shouted

"What!" hearing this gave chase enough strength to break free "Where are they!

"They must be in the center somewhere..." Riku said, sounding worried

"see what you did now you brat! You scared em' " Chase shouted at Jasmine

"But..." She said sadly, sounding like she was ready to cry

"Oh, no don't try any of that weepy crap on me!" Chase said, still mad

"...But..." She said again then ran out of the center crying

"Oh, great. Nicely done Romeo." Riku replied sarcasticly,

"Don't tell me you had pity on her Riku..." Chase gritted between his teeth "She deserved it anyway!"

"I think you should apologize..." Riku said. "But for now, we should find the Eevee's."

"Rush you can come out now" Chase called

Riku looked under a table and saw them cowering in fear. "Found 'em! Hey Chase there under the table."

Chased Picked up and petted Rush, "It's ok she's gone..." he comforted Rush

"They look terrified..." Riku said

Chase then looked at a clock "wow it's already 6:00 I gotta get home for dinner!" He said, Hearing the word dinner Rush jumps up in excitement

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Dash said, heading towards the door

"Let's get going She might come back!" Dash called to Rush

"I'll see you tomorrow dude...we start our journey tomorrow..." Chase said

"Alright!...hold up! Aren't you forgetting something...?" Riku said crossing his arms

"I'm not apologizing to any brat who nearly kills me or my pokemon" Chase said still angry at her "My ribs are still sore!"

Riku grinned. "Yeah but still, she does really like you and, you did hurt her feelings..." he said

Chase sighed "The damn guilt trip...works every time...fine" he said reluctantly

Riku smiled then laughed. "I'm going with you, that was way too funny and I don't want to miss a thing!" Chase Growled at Riku "Wait up for me, I have to go get some popcorn!" He said and ran off with Dash right behind him

"You just want me to apologize because you wanna see if she does it again don't you?" Chase said

"Exactly!" Riku replied, not afraid to admit it.

"If that's the case, I'm not apologizing unless you not anywhere near!" Chase shouted at Riku

Riku Stopped in his tracks while running, "Aww...If you say so..." He said, Chase saw him put his arms behind his back and run off but didn't know why, Chase let out a sigh and went to find Jasmine, when he found her she was still crying.

"Jasmine..." he said, Jasmine didn't notice at first "Jasmine...I'm...sorry" He forced out

Jasmine snifffled a bit "...Chase..." she said while she finally stopped crying "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have messed with your eevee.."

"I didn't mean to yell at you...but you just had me so annoyed..." Chase said

"I'm sorry.." Jasmine said, about to cry again

"I mean come on, you hardly let me breathe" Chase said, slight joke in his voice

"Yeah but-" she was about to say but stopped as she saw Dash wandering his way there.

"Isn't that Riku's Eevee?" She asked

"Dash? Alright where's Riku?" Chase demanded, Dash looked at a few bushes Chase Picked up a rock and threw at the bush

"Oww! Who threw that?" Riku shouted from the bushes, then realized his cover was blown.

"Why you.." Jasmine said angrily

"Riku! you said you were gonna go home" Chase shouted, just as angry

"Dang...way to go, Furball!" Riku shouted angrily at Dash, Dash growled at Riku "...Aw crud..." he said, knowing what was coming and ran off, an angry eevee behind him

"Well, I gotta get home, I'll see you later" Chase said

"Ok...Bye chasy!" She called to him

"Hey..." Chase started but sighed "...Alright" Jasmine giggled and went home "Come on Rush, lets go home" Rush followed his new trainer to his house, "Wait till my mom meets you Rush" Chase said, the two reached Chases house and went inside, "Mom? I'm home!" Chase shouted

"Chase? it's almost time for dinner" Chase's mom shouted

"Hey mom! I got my first pokemon!" Chase said, while holding Rush

"Oh! a eevee!" His mom said, she went over and patted him on the head "He's cute, does this mean your going to start soon?" Chase nodded "I thought so, I knew it was going to happen soon"

"Yeah! I finally can see all of Reignta!" Chase said excitedly

"Well for now it's time for dinner" his mom said, Rolling her eyes at Chase's enthuseasm

"What about little Rush? Chase asked, looking at his hungry eevee

"His names Rush? well i'll give him something" Chase sat at the dinner table, His mom brought out some spaghetti and some salad for Rush, they beagn eating when Chases mom asked "You plan on starting tomorrow right?" All chase did was nod because his mouth was full of noodles and was getting sauce everywhere "You're such a sloppy eater!" Chase's mom said chuckling, "I hope you know how to cook, or you won't last long"

"I can cook...kinda..." Chase said quetly "Enough to survive...". Chase had finished his dinner and brought it to the kitchen, he saw Rush was done, but the cherry tomatos that were in the bowl were still uneaten, except for one which Rush was rolling around

"Don't play with you food Rush" Chase's mom said picking the bowl up. Rush looked a little upset but Chase picked him up and brought him upstairs to his room, Chase lied down on his bed and tried to figure out how his pokedex worked

"Um, how do I turn this on?" he asked himself, Rush started pacing about looking for something to do, Chase looked over at Rush, he went over to a drawer and pulled out a rubber ball and tossed it on the ground, Rush caught sight of the ball and instantly took to playing with it, As Rush did Chase began to mess around with his pokedex again, he pressed a few random buttons and it activated

"Please insert licence to register" it said, Chase then puled his Trainers licence and put it into a slot he saw "Registering...Regtration complete! Chase Hayner, 13 years old, recived licence one week ago," It beeped a few time and said "Please present pokemon data" Chase was a bit confused at this but aimed it at Rush "Data found, Eevee, the evolution pokemon, An eevee has unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its enviroment. Radiation from various stones causes this pokemon to evolve" Chase smiled, he was learning how to use the device, two buttons lit up, one said extra information, the other said personal information, Chase pressed personal. "This eevee is of a hasty nature and is two inches taller than the basic height of a common eevee, scan show that legs are longer than normal, increasing stride and speed by 7" Rush didn't notice any of this because of the ball, but Chase then pressed extra information "Eevees are capable of evolving with the aid of a stone or other conditions, the eevee evolutions are Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, and Umbreon

_"Five different forms..."_ Chase thought to himself_ "and i can only choose one, what if Rush doesn't like the form? I think I'll let him decide"_ he was about to call rush when he saw that he fell asleep, tired out from the ball, Chase chuckled a bit, it was only 7:30 but chase felt tired, probably because of the battle he and Riku had, he went down stairs to see what his mom was up to, when he came down she just got off the phone it looked like, Chase didn't ask who it was though.

"Mom, I'm going to get an early night tonight" Chase said

"Thats a good idea, your gonna have to get up early tomorrow, Goodnight Chase" His mom said

"G'night" Chase said back, he went and got in his PJs and went to bed, he spent a little while just lying there thinking about what was to come, and soon found he was drifting to sleep.

Chase woke up at the call of his clock, it was set earlier than normal, but because of the early night he was able to wake up "Don't have to listen to you anymore", he said to the clock and headed to the closet to get dressed, Chase was excited about today, he finished getting ready and went downstairs to see Rush was already eating breakfast. His mom had also had breakfast set out for him, "Thank you mom" he said to her as he sat down to eat, his mom came into the room holding a green single strap backpack.

"Your father wanted me to give you this when it was time" she said "It's a storage backpack that can hold three time as much space as it looks while still remaining light" Chase finished his food and went back upstairs to pack, he grabbed a single pair of clothes and went downstaris and packed a couple things of noodle packages, some pokesnacks, and some drinks,

"All set" he said to Rush, who was following him the whole time he than saw his mom waiting for him,

"Chase, this is it. you're finally starting on your pokemon journey, I wish you the best of luck. Mabe you can acomplish what neither me nor your dad could"

"You were a trainer mom?" Chase asked, this surprised Chase, she never said anything about that, Chase's mom nodded

"That's how your father and I met, we were both trainers aiming to be the Reignta champion, I never succeded and your father settled for being a gym leader"

"You never said anything about this mom"

"I know, but I want you to know that I'll be supporting you all the way" she said while hugging him

"I'll give it my all" Chase said "Goodbye mom, I'll be sure to call every once in a while"

"Wait, one last thing," She said while reaching in her pocket and pulling out money "Here, I was saving this for when you would start, it enough to get you through"

"Thanks mom" He then headed out the door, Rush at his side. his mom still waving, he headed down till he saw Riku with Dash

"well Riku...i guess this is it" He said

"Yeah...good luck out there buddy." he said back. As they were talking, a shadow flew overhead

"what was that?" Chase asked

"Huh?" Riku said confused, the shadow landed to reveal that it was a charizard, one that Chase recognised

"Dad!" Chase shouted to the figure riding the charizard

"Whoa...A-A Charizard..." Riku stammered in awe.

"Hey son" Chase's dad siad

"Hey dad!" Chase said, happy to see his dad

"A charizard..." Riku repeated sill mesmerised by the sight of the charizard

"mom told me last night, thought I'd see you off" Chase's dad said

"A Charizard..." Riku said again, when Dash tackled him

"Oww! What was that for?" He yelled at Dash, while standing up again

"Hello Riku...I take it you like Flash" He said, hearing what Riku was saying

"He's awesome!" Chase said in awe still Dash started to get a little jealous.

"Anyway...Chase,I got something for you" Chase's dad said pulling out a case with nine pokeballs "I know you already have an eevee, but i wanted to give you one of these, you're aware of the nine different starters right?"

"Hey! no fair! why does Chase get two!" Riku shouted, feeling ripped off

"Calm down Riku, one of them was for you too" he said

"A charmander?" Riku asked hopefully, this made Dash even more jealous

Chase's dad chuckled "if that's your choice" he said as he pulled out one of the pokeballs. Riku fainted

"uhh...Riku?" Chase said, he then went over and slapped Riku in the face lighty. Riku Stayed fainted. Dash growled with jealousy and bit Riku's hand as hard as possible

"Ouch!" he shouted, waking up

"Dash that was uncalled for, he'll raise you all the same..." Rush said

"Yeah right...he didn't do this when he got me..." Dash said angrily, with a hint of depression

"Well it's like you said, he's lacking in brain power, if he shows too much attention...remind him who his starter was" Rush said.Dash smiled

"You better not neglect Dash Riku, I think he gets Jealous pretty easy..." Chase said

"Oh, oops...sorry Dash..." He apologized and petted Dash.

"Anyway, here Riku" Chase's dad said Handing Riku a pokeball "Chase what do you want?"

"Gosh...not sure...I guess torchic" His dad nodded and handed him his pokeball. Chase smiled and released his new pokemon, Rush ran up to greet the new pokemon

"Hi torchic I'll be your trainer from now on" Chase said, Torchic looked up and smiled It gave a few happy calls to Chase and Rush

"hmm, you'll need a name too, I can see your a girl too...ok" Chase began to think of a good name for her, Torchic then let out a small ember attack to help him "Hmm...ember...Amber! that's a good one!" The newly named Amber started jumping, happy that she now had a name.

"So we're partners now" Rush said to Amber "My name is Rush!"

"Hi Rush! it's good to be part of the team!"

"Hey Dash want to see Charmander? Riku asked Considering Dash's feelings for once

_"well he's going to be traveling with me, might as well see him"_ Dash thought to himself, He nodded and Charmander was released from his pokeball

"So your to be my new partner huh? not bad, listen I just wanted to let you know that your going to probably revieve special attention, if that happens and I bite out trainer, well...that's normal ok?"

"Um...ok" Charmander said

"Also you can call me Dash"

"As for a name...Slasher. How's that sound?" Riku asked his new Charmander. It agreed by nodding his head with a smile.

Chase's dad saw the two trainers were caught up in their new pokemon and he just cleared his throat and got their attention

"I also wanted to give you these" he said holding out two pokenavs

"Alright!" Chase said as he placed it onto the strap of his pack"

"And Riku I'm sorry your dad couldn't make it...he was busy today" Chase's dad said

"Oh...well that's ok." Riku said

"Anyway I gotta go, I'll go see your mom before heading back to the gym, bye son, and good luck"

"Thanks dad, perhaps we'll meet in battle in the future" Chase said, his dad then got on his charizard and flew off, the two trainers waving at him when a voice came from behind

"Riku!" Came the familiar voice Jasmine ran up from behind looking angry at Riku

"Thanks a lot Riku!" She yelled sarcastically

"Dang...oh well, there's a good side to this.." Riku said as a grin spread across his face

"I guess because I'm leaving..." Chase said and gave a deep sigh " Aw what the hell, come here!" Jasmine ran up to him excitedly and hugged him.

"What the?" Riku said sounding shocked

"I figure there was no avoiding it" Chase said

"Aww…it's not as funny when you're not hating it..." Riku said sounding disappointed

"Whatever, come on Riku let's walk till the path splits" Chase said

"Fine..." He mumbled

"Bye Chasy!" Jasmine called as they walked down the path

Chase sighed "Bye Jasmine" he called back

"Bye meanie!" She at shouted angrily at Riku

"See ya sis." He said, ignoring the remark They walked until the road split. They saw a sign that read "Stone path" and " Winovea City"

"I'll go left" Chase said, knowing how eevee evolve.

"Well, I'll be taking this path..." He said pointing at the path to the next town. "See ya Chase." He said holding out a hand, Chase then slapped him a five

"this is it buddy...we're rivals now" Chase said

"Yeah, you better train hard if you want to beat me!" Riku said competitively with a grin

"May our paths meet again" Chase said as they walked down the road. Chase then looked back and now considered Riku his rival yet friend "Let's go you two" he said to Rush and Amber. He then began his journey to be the Reignta champion.


	3. Onyx side, Splitting up

This is where the story will split, they will reunite soon and will call each other nightly, Remember Chaos-Knux has Riku's side

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello Star,**

"...So we're going to try to collect eight of these badges?" Amber asked Rush as they were walking along the pathway

"Yeah, and when we get eight. We can take on what they called the leauge" Rush said

"Sounds hard, we're gonna have to become very strong if we want to win." Amber said sounding excited

"well yeah, but why do you sound so happy about that? I mean battling is fun and everything..."

"I've always wanted to become a blaziken!" Amber interupted, sounding very excited, this was just heard as a pokemon cry to Chase's ears, he turned around to see a happy torchic

"What's got Amber so excited?" he asked. Amber began to run around Chase, he knelt down next to her "What going on girl?" Amber began to shoot small embers around to show she was eager for battle "so your excited about going with me, huh?" He asked her. Amber gave a happy chirp in response "She sure is enthusiastic isn't she rush?" Chase said to his eevee. Rush smiled and nooded to him, "Well we'll probably meet a lot of trainers along the way, battling is the way us trainers make our money. My survival depends on you guys" he said. they continued walking down the road. as they were walking down the road, a smell hit Rush's nose, a smell only he could pick up. He followed the smell until he hit the center of it and began pawing at the dirt, the smell was driving him crazy, "Rush?" Chase said looking back and seeing what the eevee was doing. When he dug it up it was revealed to be a blue shining stone. "Rush be careful" chase said to him, Hearing this Rush jerked his head back, Chase went over and picked up the stone, "This is a water stone, it will make you evolve". Rush tilted his head in curiosity at Chase. Chase pulled his pokedex out and showed it to Rush.

"The five forms eevee can evolve into are as follows, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, and Umbreon, to evolve into three of the forms one must find an evolutionary stone, to evolve into Espeon or Umbreon, the eevee must love it's trainer enough and be exposed to either the sun or moon." it explained

"I don't know what form you want, so I'll let you decide" Chase said to his eevee. This made Rush begin to think as they continued to walk down the pathway. by this time it was around noon so the group decided to stop and rest for a while. they sat at the side of the path as Chase pulled out some snacks for him and his pokemon.

"Here Amber, you might like these" he said pulling out some sunflower seeds and setting them next to Amber

"Yummy! seeds!" Amber shouted happily, Chase chuckled slightly, amused at Amber's jolly nature

"And this is for you Rush" Chase said, pulling out a green apple, he took a bite of it but was still thinking.

"Hmm, Jolteon...Flareon...Espeon..." he was muttering to himself. Chase started chewing on a candy bar he packed, after a while Amber finished the seeds.

"I'm still hungry" Amber said to herself, she sniffed the air and caught a scent "Berries!" she shouted and followed the smell.

"Amber? where you going?" Chase asked watching the torchic wander off, she continued to look around

"There they are!" she said as the went and pecked at a few and ate them happily

"Hey berries, these can come in handy," Chase said he grabbed a few of the Oran, Pecha, and Cheri berries that were there and went back to his backpack and placed them in a pocket meant for berries, Chase sat back down and relaxed for a while when a Trainer came up to him. he had all black on and had a mean looking glare

"You there!" he shouted at Chase

"Yeah?" Chase said,

"You know the Rules of Trainers if they lock eyes right?" the trainer said

"You're challenging me aren't you?" Chase said back, still new to being a trainer

"Well your a smart one" the trainer said sarcasticly, Chase just glared at him and stood up, the word Challenge made Amber and Rush instanly focused.The trainer glared at Chase as he got himself ready for battle "This victory will prove to Team Specter that i'm good enough to join them" Chase wondered about this but shrugged it off

"Alright Amber, time for your first battle!" Chase said to his torchic. Amber got excited and greeted battle with total enthusiasm.

"Heh, that's the best you got?" The trainer smirked "Go houndour!" He shouted as he threw the ball, releasing a dog-like pokemon with a black coat and rust-colored muzzle and underbelly, bones apeared to be around it's ankles and on it's backside, and a skull was on it's forehead. It seemed to be frightend and had a scar across it's face.

"What's that?" Chase asked, He pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the houndour.

"Houndour, the dark pokemon. Houndour communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This pokemon's remarkable teamwork is simply unparalleled"

"Why are you wasting your time with that piece of crap!" The trainer shouted at Chase, sounding irritated

"Alright, sheesh" Chase said putting his pokedex away, he then got ready for battle

"Houndour bite it!' The trainer shouted, houndour began to charge for Amber.

"Amber, don't let him bite you! dodge it!" Amber tried to jump out the way, but the houndour was too fast and caught her foot and slammed her in the ground "Amber!" Chase called as she hit the ground, Amber was hurt, but not badly, she stood up and got ready once again.

"Hahaha! bite it again!" The trainer shouted, laughing evily. Amber was ready this time, as the houndour charged forward Amber lept up and landed on the houndour's back.

"Nice work Amber, scratch attack!" Chase shouted, Amber listened and scratched at the houndours back, Houndour yelped and started thrashing until Amber was knocked off, Rush started jumpind up and down in support of Amber

"Don't give up Amber!" Rush shouted

"Grr, Houndour, Smog attack!" The trainer shouted, houndour looked scared but released a cloud of gas and Amber was quickly enveloped in it. Chase began to worry because he heard Amber coughing in the cloud. When the smog finally cleared, Amber looked like she was in bad shape

"Amber's been poisoned!" Rush shouted, Chase saw this too and imediatly called Amber back

"Amber return!" Chase shouted, amber made her way to Chase, she knew that she was defeated, She looked at Chase with sad eyes, she was breathing hard from the poison, coughing any time she took too deep of a breath

"It's ok Amber, you're gonna be alright." Chase said, as he opened his berry pocket and pulled one of the Pecha berries that he found earlier and gave it to Amber. Amber ate the berry and felt the poison go away but she was still tired."Amber you fought well, Rush can finish this battle"

"Hahaha! I beat your weak pathetic little bird!" the trainer mocked

"Shut up!" Chase shouted angrily "Rush, teach this guy a few manners" Rush nodded and went to face the houndour.

"Just as pathetic as the last...I'll make short work of him too" The trainer smirked

"Why..." the houndour said softly, Rush didn't hear this though, he might have done something if he did.

"Houndour, this isn't the same type as you now! Ember attack!" the trainer shouted, the houndour still looked frigtened but obeyed, it built up heat and focused it into the back of it's throat, then released it and shot small fireballs at Rush.

"Rush, sand attack!" Chase shouted, Rush turned around and kicked dirt at the houndour, this hit the embers and negated it, then hit the houndour in the face, the houndour tried to get the dirt out of it's face, "Rush now! Tackle! Full speed ahead!" Rush chareged at the houndour and hit it with full force, knocking it back at the feet of the trainer.

"Get up!" the trainer shouted angrily at his houndour, "I said get up damn it!" he pulled a whip out and starting whipping the houndour. seeing this made Chase , Amber, and Rush all freeze and stare in shock "You stupid pokemon!" He shouted, still whipping the houndour.

"What the hell are you doing!" Chase shouted in pure anger, he ran up and tore the whip from the trainers hand

"Hey you!" the trainer shouted "I was teaching her a lesson!"

"You..." was all chase could get out in his rage, he grabbed the trainer by the shirt and pushed him against a tree

"You never treat pokemon like that" Chase growled at him, The trainer was getting frightened now. Chase ripped the pokeball from the trainer's belt and threw him down on the ground. "Get out of my sight. you don't deserve to be a trainer." Chase said, still angry. The trainer got up and ran into the forest. all of chase's rage subsided and he ran to the houndour who was still on the ground. as he knelt down next to her, she closed her eyes tightly, as if expecting pain.

"It's ok, i wouldn't have hurt you if I knew..." Chase said, feeling sorry he did what he did, he reached into his pack again and pulled out an oran berry "Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better" the houndour slowly ate the berry, when she swallowed she had enough strength to stand, all she did though was stare at Chase, not knowing how to feel about him.she flinched when Chase held a hand out. "It's alright" he said soflty "He won't hurt you anymore, I'll take care of you" Rush and Amber watched this and slowly made their way toward her. She looked at them, fright still in her eyes.

"Am...Am I safe now?" she asked softly

"You won't have to worry about that trainer now, and Chase is a good trainer" Rush said. still a little uneasy She made her way toward Chase. And licked his hand to see how he reacted, Chase smiled and started petting her.

_"I am safe now"_ The houndour thought, and for the first time in a while, a smile was on her face.

"It's getting late" Chase said, noticing the sun going down, "we better stop to make camp" they went a small way to find an ideal camping spot, they found one and Chase began to make a fire pit, afterwards he went around to gather wood for a fire,

"Why do you do it?" the houndour asked Rush, wondering why he battled

"Do what?" Rush asked, confused about the question

"Why do you battle?" she asked more specifcally

"Because i enjoy it" Rush replied with a smile

"Yeah! battling can be fun! even if you lose" Amber said happily as she ran by, collecting twigs for Chase

"I always found battling a terrible experince" The houndour said

"That's probably beacuse weather you won or lost, your were greeted by pain", Rush said "Having Chase as a trainer, don't expect any of that"

"His name's Chase?" ths houndour asked

"Oh yeah, you never got our names did you? you were probably to occipied to hear it during the fight. My names Rush"

"And I'm Amber!" the torchic said in a deep heroic sounding voice, followed up by zipping around in circles and making zoom noises. the houndour couldn't help but laugh a little at Ambers silliness

"What about you?' Rush asked

"...I never got one" she said, sounding depressed

"Well I'm sure Chase will give you one, your one of us now" Rush said. as they were talking, Chase came back with some wood and placed it into the pit, Amber saw this and placed the twigs she found.

"Being my little helper there Amber?" Chase chuckled, amber gave a few happy chirps and lit the fire with no effort. "Thanks Amber, now i can get started on some food" Chase grabbed his pack and pulled out some of the cooking gear,Rush was curious as to what Chase was cooking, he looked into the pot of noodles and smelled it.

"Hmm, a little weak isn't it?" he said, he thought for a second and remember Chase had picked some Cheri berries earlier, he went over to chases backpack and carried it over to Chase.

"What's this for?" Chase asked, curious about the eevees actions, Rush stared nudgding at the berry pocket, Chase opened it and Rush looked at the Cheri berries, "Oh i get it" Chase said , catching on "you want me to spice up the soup" Rush smiled and nodded, Chase took a berry out and place it into the pot, it seemed to melt into the soup. meanwhile, the houndour was staring at the stars, she thought they were beautiful and never got a chanse to just gaze at them in a while, she was thinking about her new trainer, she was hoping that maybe she finaaly found a good trainer her thoughts were interupted by a call. "Dinner's ready" Chase shouted to his pokemon, he placed a bowl down for them all, soon they all gathered around for some food. the houndour was a little cautios but soon went up when she realised one of the bowls were for her. they soon began to dig into the spicy soup.

"Hey, it's not bad, nice move on adding the berry rush" Amber said to him

After dinner was done and all the stuff was put away, it was fairly late. Chase decided to check on how Riku was doing, he got his pokenav out and used the match call system to call Riku, he shortly heard ringing on the other end

"Come on, work ya stupid thing!" was what Chase was greeted with

"What? Riku, it me Chase" Chase said confused

"Huh? Oh, Hey Chase! What's up?" Riku said, Chase came to the conclusion that Riku was having trouble using his pokenav

"Not much, just thought I'd call see how your first day on your own went" Chase said

"Nothing really. We had to beat this trainer, then a crazed Poochyena attacked us," Riku explained.

"I faced a trainer too, not only that but a third member joined my party!" Chase said

"What? Who?" Riku shouted, sounding surprised

"I got a houndour!" Chase said happily

"Well...I um..." Riku stuttered "I...found a...a Snorlax!" he said out of panic "Yeah, a Snorlax that's it..." He obviously lied,

"You always use the snorlax when your bluffing, I figured that out years ago Riku" Chase said, calling Riku's bluff

"...Uh, I'm not bluffing! He was in a...shoe store!" Riku continued

"...Give it up Riku, I know you too well" Chase said, trying to end it

"Look I'll...let him talk to you!" Riku still tried, Chase the heared Riku talking to Dash, something about telling him telling him to sound like a snorlax. Chase rolled his eyes

"Yes, hello Dash" he said to the eevee on the other side of the phone.Dash greeted Chase happily through the pokenav

"Why you little...umm...Snorlax is asleep right now." Riku said, not giving up

"Yeah right, if you had a snorlax right now I would be able to hear his snoring" Chase said, sounding anoyed by now

"...Well ya blew it Dash." He accused Dash, Chase heared a growl and Riku suddenly shouting in pain, Chase didn't know what happened but he knew Dash hurt Riku, Chase stared laughing

"Quiet you!" Riku shouted in the pokenav. "Dash, get off of my ear! That hurts!"

"Get a free piercing there Riku? Courtesy of Dash!" Chse said, realising where Dash bit him and continued laughing "How many rings can you fit in your ear now?"

Oh, I'll get you for this..." Riku said, a threatng tone in his voice "Dash, bad boy! Down!" he heard the eevee drop to the ground

"Heh heh...nothing like some quality time with your pokemon right?" Chase said

"Shut it..." Riku growled "..Anyway, congrat's on the Houndour and all. Whatcha ya name it?" Chase looke over to his houndour and saw she was staring at the moon, shortly after she gave a loud howl

"What the? Chase, run! Mighteyenas!" Riku shouted, hearing the howl

"That was my houndour, she seems to be happy about her new freedom" Chase said, he then noticed houndour gazing at the stars "Her name is Star" Chase said, the newly named Star looked over at Chase, and smiled

"Oh...could've sworn that was a Mightyena...anyway, tell Star I said hello." Dash and Slasher shouted something that could be heard "Slasher and the _traitor_ here says hi too. And about Star, how did you get a houndour? Where are you anyway?"

"I rescued her, she needed me" Chase said

"And new freedom...?" Riku continued questioning

"As I said, I rescued her. She deserved better than that slime ball that was her former trainer" Chase said, remembering that evil trainer

"Idiot former trainer huh?" Riku asked

"Black-hearted, he was whipping her for losing" he growled "I had to stop him"

"He what!" Riku shouted "That's it! he's going down!"

"I don't think he'll show his cowardly face around here anymore, I scared him off" Chase said

"good...cause if I see him..." Riku muttered

"he mentioned something about a "Team Specter"...you have any knowledge about this?" Chase said, remembering what that trainer had said

"Team Heater? Never heard of 'em..." Riku said confused

"um...that's "Specter" Riku" Chase corrected

"Oh...I knew that!" Riku said, sounding embarased, Chase looked over and saw Rush was already asleep, and Amber was getting ready as well

"Well, it getting late, I'm gonna get off to bed now, Talk to ya later Riku" Chase said, yawning

"Okay, see ya later Cha - no, Dash, no biting your teammates!" Riku shouted then hung up, Chase decided not to question that and got his sleeping bag out, he used a small water bottle to put the rest of the smuoldering fire out and lied down to go to sleep

"Good night...Star" he said to the houndour

"So, my name is Star now...I think it's a beautiful name." She thought to herself as she too curled up to go to sleep as rush started twitching a little in his sleep, he was having a dream...


	4. The Dream

This is just a small piece i made up to tell what Rush wants to be.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Dream,**

Rush couldn't move, he couldn't even talk,all he saw was were five colored lights floating around him and was surrounded by nothing else, then Rush heard voices

"We are the eons, we are your choices, we can sense in your heart that you want to become one of us... we will help you decide" came the voices, the lights seem to move closer to him and in a bright flash of light, it looked like he was at a volcano, near a stream of flowing lava, a flareon stood. it's eyes were closed, but it seemed to know that Rush was near,

"I am the flame, the flame consumes all, Choose me and the power of fire is at your command, the power to burn your foes, and warm those whom you care for...such is the power of the flame..." it said, in another flash Rush saw himself in front of an ocean view, there he saw a vaporeon, again it had it's eyes closed

"I am the water, Water is life, Chooses me and to power of the water will be at your disposal, the ability to crush your enemies, yet to tend to your friends..." in another flash, Rush was at a cliffside with dark clousd in the sky, he saw a Jolteon with it's eyes closed standing at the edge of the cliff, a crash of lightning struck, then the jolteon spoke

"I am the lightning, the all raging storm. Choose me and the power of that storm will be at your will, the skill to stun and elecrocute, yet be loyal and dependable to your partners" another flash and it looked like Rush was in a filed but it looked like one side was night and the other day,. back to back stood an espeon and umbreon again with their eyes closed.

"I am the sun...

"And I am the moon" they spoke

"I am the light"

"And I am the dark"

"Choose me and you will be granted Pshychic powers"

"Choose me and you will be given the power of darkness"

"To use mind..."

"...Or to use body"

"We are your choices, we are the Eons" they said in unison, then Rush seemed to be nowhere, lit only by a single ray of light above him, soon the eons all stood around him, their eyes still closed.

"We can sense in your heart that you're deciding..." the flareon spoke "It seem that I'm not your choice..." he said as he faded. shortly after the umbreon faded as well.

"you felt they wern't your choice. And alas, I'm not right for you either..." The espeon said as it faded as well. shortly afterward the vaporeon did as well. Leaving only the jolteon

"they're gone aren't they?" it said "...that means I'm left, and that means I'm your choice..." Rush didn't know why but he did make his decision after the vaporeon faded. "You chose me over the others...the power of the storm" the Jolteon said, finally opening it's eyes. "When the time is right, you will find the thunderstone, you chose the way of lightning. when you finally evolve, we will be one..." everything began to get light and in an instance, Rush woke up, the sun was rising in a new day, and Rush decided what he wanted to be

"The power of the storm..." he muttered before nudging Chase to wake him up, Rush had chosen.


	5. Onyx side, Rich battles, new partners

Chapter 5, Rich battles, new partners

"Alright Star, now try using smog!" Chase shouted, Star then shot out a purple cloud at the Zigzagoon on the other side. Chase and his party had reached Tenos Town, a few things happened on the way, such as Rush finding a Fire stone. Chase attepmted to catch a skarmory, but it got away. he was now battling random people. People who live in Tenos Town were always rich, Chase wanted to battle them for some quick cash. The zigzaggon was then hit by the smog and it was covered in the purple gas. It managed to get its way out of it with being poisoned but it still took the damage and was weakened

"Yeah Star!" Amber shouted from the sidelines, she and Rush were jumping happily for her victory, the trainer then withdrew his zigzagoon and went up to chase

"Well it seems your quite the trainer there lad" The trainer said to him, "I'm impressed on how you handle your pokemon, here you deserved this" he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill

"Yeah alright!" Chase said as he happily accepted the bill, "I'm loaded!" he shouted "Good job guys" he said as he congradulated his party. "I'm proud of you guys, four straight matches, lets go take a break" They were looking around for the pokemon center when they passed a shop. something in display in the window attracted Rush, he then looked and saw it, a shiny yellow stone, Rush knew what it was and started calling to Chase. He tugged on his pant leg until Chase looked down, before he could say anything the eevee began pawing at the window display. Chase saw the stone and instanly knew what he wanted

"Your choice?" he simply asked, Rush began to jump up and down in excitement "Alright, let's go" Chase said as they walked into the store

"May I help you?" the clerk said as they entered the store, his eyes lit up when he saw Rush "Oh, you have an eevee, I happen to have a fine selection of stones!" he said enthusiasticly, Chase could have sworn he saw dollar signs in the man's eyes

"Yeah, Um" Chase said, then he remembered the other stones that Rush rejected "Do you accept trades?" he asked as he pulled the water and fire stone from his pack.

"Hmm, two for one." The clerk said "Ok, deal! which stone do you want? Moon?Sun?Thunder?"

"I'll take thunder" Chase said as he handed the stones and the clerk handed him the thunder stone. they then headed out the store and chase then got out the newly obtained thunder stone, Rush was shivering with excitement by now, Chase placed it on the ground next to Rush

"When your ready buddy" he said, Rush took no hesitation to reach out for the stone. As he touched it, he felt electricity surge through him, his body began to change. He closed his eyes and let the power take hold of him, as he changed he thought he heard the dream jolteon speak to him

"Now we are one..." the voice said, as it did the light cleared and Chase couldn't help but smile at his buddy.

"Congratulations Rush" Chase said as Rush turned to see what he looked like now.

"Is that really me?" Rush asked as he looked in his reflection in the window, he couldn't believe what he looked like now

"Nice new look Rush" Amber complimented,

"It's suits you" Star added.

"Alright!" Chase shouted happily, "Let's find the center now," he said, but he then saw a Trainers store, the money he now had was burning a hole in his pocket "But first, let's check this place out." Chase and his crew entered the store and Chase began looking around for anything of intrest.

"Hey these are nice," He said as he pulled out a pair of orange gloves. "I wonder if they have any TMs" he said to himself. He went to the glass case that had the TMs in display and he began to browse around. All this time Rush was getting a feel for his new form.

"How does it feel?" Star asked

"This feels...new, I mean it's the form I wanted, but it still takes some getting used to." Rush said, he continued to admire himself "I feel as though i could run at ligtning speeds now"

"I don't see anything good really" Chase mumbled as he left the TM display, he got a few super potions and some healing items and bought them, then than headed for the Pokemon center

"Time for a well deserved break" Chase said as he laid down on a couch in the pokemon center. as he was relaxing, Rush decided to explore a bit. Chase had begun to fall asleep in a nap, when he was tackled by rush, who seemed frightened for some reason.

"What's wrong Rush?" Chase asked, he then heard a familar voice

"Chase!" It shouted, Chase couldn't believe it, he was suddenly locked in a death grip and chase lost all air. It was Jasmine

"Can't...breathe..." he got out, jasmine then let go of him and Chase gasped as he was given breath again

"Sorry Chasy" she said, Chase couldn't believe it still, how did Jasmine get here?

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" Chase had to ask, Jasmine giggled

"Because I'm going with you!" she said

"What?!" Chase shouted confused and shocked. Jasmine then held out a small card, that looked like a trainers licence, Chase looked at it it read

"Junior licence, this licence allows a young trainer to accompany a full trainer in his quest, it permits the young trainer to cpature and train pokemon, and if necasary, substitute the full trainer in battle, however the young trainer may not collect gym badges." it read

"how did you get this?!" Chase asked, he had to go through trainer school, the junior licence was basicaly an alternate way to get your licence

"Your dad gave me it!" She said, "And he asssigned me to you!"

"Really?" Chase asked, "But...I..." he stuttered

"Sorry Chasy! But I'm going with you!" Jasmine said

"Well..." Chase sighed "Ok, but you have to agree with some things"

"Like what?" Jasmine asked

"First, No strangling me or my pokemon" Chase started, Jasmine nodded "Second, no calling me Chasy alright? It's embarassing"

"Ok Chase" Jasmine said, she was surprisingly cooperative,

"Ok then, Give me your licence," Chase said, Jasmine handed him her licence and Chase pulled out his pokedex to register her fully, the pokedex beeped a few times then it said

"Junior trainer licence accpeted, Jasmine Stryker, 9 years old, now Registered to Chase Hayner."

"Ok now that that's out of the way, what's with the new look?" Chase asked, noticing that Jasmine was wearing different clothes than usual. She was wearing a red T-shirt, with pants that were a little baggy, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail

"Oh this? I just wanted to look a little more like a trainer. That's all" Jasmine said "Oh yeah," she said as she pulled a pokeball off her belt "I want you to meet Matches!" she said as she released a cyndaquil, it looked at chase and just stared at him "This is matches, my cyndaquil" She said,

"Cool" Chase said as he patted him on the head, Rush was still scared and was hiding behind Chase "It's ok Rush, she won't hurt you" Rush was still a little cautouis ubut stepped out to see her

"Why is he so scared?" Jasmine asked

"He was scared because what you did when you first saw him," Chase said, Jasmine knelt down next to Rush

"It's ok I promised Chase I wouldn't to that"

"Anyway, I got plenty of cash right now, how about we go stay at a hotel?"

"That sounds good," Jasmine said, they went to a decent looking hotel when they checked in, Chase and Jasmine decided to relax for now,

"I'm gonna go se if they have anything to eat" Jasmine said as she left, Chase and his pokemon were relaxing when his pokenav started ringing, Star howled at the loud noice

"Star it's ok, It's just my pokenav, Hello?" Chase said to the other end

"Yes! finally! I've been trying to call you forever!" Came the voice, it was Riku

"ok..." was all Chase could get out

"Your in luck my friend! You've called just in time to hear me rant on about my day!"

"um...you called me Riku..." Chase pointed out,

"Uh...that's not the point!" Riku snapped."The point is my days been awful!"

"Really now..." Chase said but stopped as Rush jumped next to him and called out

"Jolteon!" Rush shouted

"Oh Rush says hi." Chase said

"Okay First there was this - What?!" Riku shouted after hearing that was Rush.

"Rush said hi." Chase repeated.

"That was Rush?" Riku asked in shock.

"Yeah, he went through some changes."

"Jolt!" Rush barked again.

"Changes? Like what?" Riku asked

"Well, he made a decision that literally changed him in many ways." Chase explained to Riku, then he was about to tell him about evolution.

"...Oh I know, Revolution!" Riku said, Chase then knew that Riku knew what it was was even though he didn't realize the fact that he said it wrong.

"Not really, you see Riku, Rush evolved." Chase corrected.

"Yeah that's what I said evolution!" Riku said,

"Anyway, he a Jolteon now!" Chase said happily.

"That's strange... Dash is still the same here..." Riku explained.

"They evolve differently than normal methods, check your Dex if you want to find out how." Chase explained, hoping Riku hadn't broken it by now "Anyway you mention something like you han an awful day?

"Yeah! First there was this Zigzagoon that mistook my head for a chew toy!" Riku said and started to sound angry. Chase had to start holding back his laughter.

"Then, this Tailow thinks Dash stole it's eggs or something, and the next thing we know, were being chased by a flock of angry Taillow!" He said, sounding even angrier. Chase kept trying to hold back laughter but was starting to fail.

"I heard that! But that's not the end of it, now, there's this fidgety Wurmple, who decides it wants to join the team!" He shouted, "A wurmple man!"

"You think Taillow are bad? Try getting chased by a Skarmory!" Chase exclaimed.

"Skarmory? Did you catch it?" Riku asked.

"I had to run for my life! tried to catch it but only pissed it off..." Chase said, remebering the whole skarmory encounter,

"I would try stalking it! Although that didn't work to well with that girl in the 5th grade...she ended up smacking me!" Riku shouted.

"I remember that!" Chase said and started laughing. "That girl Madison!"

"Hey, she only did that because she liked me too! but I can't blame her, she just couldn't resist my charms.." Riku started up a crazy little chat about himself.

"Whatever Riku, we both know i had more luck with the girls." Chase said, Remembering back.

"Are you kidding? She was madly in love with me!" Riku insisted. "But.. she did try to call the cops, and she carried pepper spray around..."

"If she had a crush on you, then why did she keep passing me notes on class?" Chase asked

"And she...What?!" Riku shouted in shock. "Notes?! math class!?! When did all this happen?!

"In 5th grade..." Chase answered.

"What? You passed notes to her!?" Riku asked furiously.

"She passed them to me!"

"Great, its worse than I though!" Riku said, "How dare you?"

"Hey! I didn't even like her! she would always do it in math class!" Chase defended.

"Anyway...I miss her..." Riku said downheartedly.

"I found her quite annoying, so I was glad when she left in 6th grade."

"Are you insane man!?" Riku snapped again. "How could you be glad?!"

"She was always bugging me."

"Anyway...did I tell you that Wurmple must have revolved?" Riku asked.

"That's evolved Riku." Chase corrected again.

"That's what I said!" Riku shouted.

"No you said revolved."

"No, I said evolved!" Riku insisted on insisting.

"Whatever, did it turn white or purple?" Chase said, giving up

"I think purple..."

"Oh, so it's Cascoon then..." Chase figured.

"What's a Cascoon?" Riku asked.

"You fell asleep in boilogy calss when we were discussing the Wurmple didn't you?" Chase said, refectin on Riku's sleep habits

"I did not, the teacher bored me!" Riku shouted defensively

"Whatever dude." Chase saidas Jasmin walked back into the room

"Hey Chase, they have an all you can eat... oh your on the phone." She said, as she saw Chase with his pokenav

"What the? Was that who I think it was?!" Riku shouted, sounding stunned

"Well...who did you think it was?" Chase asked

"Was that the meanie?" Jasmine, asked, siunding angry.

"That annoying voice...that could only belong to The Brat!"

"Yeah, my dad assigned her to me, she has a junior license now." Chase explained.

"Ahahahahahaha! Have fun Chasy!" Riku said in a mocking voice.

"Yep we're traveling together, but I promised Chase that I wouldn't call him that." Jasmine said, talking through the PokeNav

"Aww...it won't be as funny if your not annoying Chase to death..." Riku said sadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, meanie!"

"Yeah whatever..." Riku said and started mumbling something.

"Say, where are you right now anyway Riku?" Chase asked after getting back on the PokeNav.

"I'm in a Pokemon center at Winovea Town. Were resting after that whole crazy recruiting thing and Taillow incident."

"I got a wad of cash right now so we're staying at a hotel."

Riku was shocked once again. "Wad of cash? Hotel? Where are you?!"

"We're in Tenos Town, there's a bunch of rich people living here. I beat a few of em'."

"Rich People? Let me at 'em! I need to get rich quick!"

"I think the're still a bit sore for the beating I gave them."

"So your rich for a while, and I'm stuck at a pokmon center like this..."

"Uh-oh... no Silky! Your Spiky now!! Ahhhhh!!!" Was all chase heard, followed by shouts of pain

"Um, ok we'll let you deal with the spikes...later Riku." Chase said and hung up.

"Well then, Let's go eat" Chase said, Rush jumpped happily and they all went to the food corner.


End file.
